leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Charles
named Charles owned by Wallace|Wallace#Charles|Wallace → Charles}} For the president of the Pokémon League, see Charles Goodshow. |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Charles |jname=チャールズ |tmname=Charles |image=Charles anime.png |caption=Charles in the anime |size=250px |hometown=Driftveil City |region=Unova |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Motorcyclist |game=yes |generation= |games= |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |anime=yes |epnum=BW057 |epname=The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue! |enva=Dan Green |java=Yoshimasa Hosoya |}} Charles (Japanese: チャールズ Charles) is a motorcyclist from Driftveil City. In the games In , Charles asks the player to try a new kind of battling. In Pokémon Black, Charles has a Rotation Battle with the player, while in Pokémon White, he has a Triple Battle with the player. He is the first NPC that the player can engage in either of these types of battle. In both versions, he uses the same team. He is the only character in the games to have the Motorcyclist (Japanese: バイクずき Bike Lover). In Black 2 and White 2, he is encountered at first on , where he prevents the player from entering Driftveil City until they beat the Nimbasa Gym due to having a battle with another Trainer. Once the Gym is beaten, he can be battled in a mandatory Rotation Battle /Triple Battle and will let the player pass once defeated. Later in Driftveil, he can be fought again, this time in a Triple Battle /Rotation Battle with the same team as before. Pokémon Pokémon Black and White |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Biker.png |prize= 864 |class=Motorcyclist |name=Charles |game=BW |location=Driftveil City |pokemon=3 }}| | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Biker.png |prize= |class=Motorcyclist |name=Charles |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 5 |locationname= |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |ability=Magic Guard |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Psybeam|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Whirlwind|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |type2=Flying |ability=Defeatist |move1=Pluck|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Quick Guard|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |type2=Rock |ability=Solid Rock |move1=Wide Guard|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Aqua Jet|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Quotes :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I wanted to get the attention of a girl I like, so I learned a new style of Pokémon battling. Its name... Rotation Battle /Triple Battle ! Want to learn about it?" ::No: "Oh, man! Getting someone's attention is really hard." ::Yes: "In Rotation Battles /Triple Battles , you send out three Pokémon at a time and battle! One Pokémon takes the lead position, and the other two stand on each side. The trick is, each turn you can change their positions... /The rules are simple: just make all of your opponent's Pokémon faint. And that's a rough explanation of Rotation Battles /Triple Battles ." :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. Hey! If you're a Trainer, how about a Rotation Battle /Triple Battle ?" ::No: "I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I have some advice for you. Challenge is the essence of life!" ::Yes: "You've got a good attitude, don't you! I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I'm always at full throttle." *If the player doesn't have enough Pokémon :"I hate to burst your bubble when you're all fired up, but... In Rotation Battles /Triple Battles , you need three or more Pokémon to battle." *Being defeated :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles." *After being defeated :"Sheesh. That's embarrassing. Getting schooled when I was planning to teach. Still, you have potential! You have to understand your Pokémon to win in a Rotation Battle /Triple Battle . If you want to have more Rotation Battles /Triple Battles , go to Opelucid City." *Before leaving :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. Riding a bike and becoming the wind fits a bad boy like me." ; *Before defeating the Nimbasa Gym :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. Now, I'm having a Rotation Battle /Triple Battle with the opponent in front of me!" *After defeating the Nimbasa Gym :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I wanted to get the attention of a girl I like, so I mastered a new style of Pokémon battling called Rotation Battle /Triple Battle . Want to learn about it?" ::No: "Oh, man! Getting someone's attention is really hard." ::Yes: "In Rotation Battles /Triple Battles , you send out three Pokémon at a time and battle! One Pokémon takes the lead position, and the other two stand on each side. The trick is, each turn you can change their positions... /The rules are simple: just make all of your opponent's Pokémon faint. And that's a rough explanation of Rotation Battles /Triple Battles ." :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. Hey! If you're a Trainer, how about a Rotation Battle /Triple Battle ?" ::No: "I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I have some advice for you. Challenge is the essence of life!" ::Yes: "You've got a good attitude, don't you! I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I'm always at full throttle." *If the player doesn't have enough Pokémon :"I hate to burst your bubble when you're all fired up, but... In Rotation Battles /Triple Battles , you need three or more Pokémon to battle." *Being defeated :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles." *After being defeated :"Sheesh. That's embarrassing. Getting schooled when I was planning to teach. Still, you have potential! You have to understand your Pokémon to win in a Rotation Battle /Triple Battle ." *Before leaving :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. Riding a bike and becoming the wind fits a bad boy like me." ;Driftveil City :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I wanted to get the attention of a girl I like, so I learned a new style of Pokémon battling. Its name... Triple Battle /Rotation Battle ! Want to learn about it?" ::No: "Oh, man! Getting someone's attention is really hard." ::Yes: "In Rotation Battles /Triple Battles , you send out three Pokémon at a time and battle! One Pokémon takes the lead position, and the other two stand on each side. The trick is, each turn you can change their positions... /The rules are simple: just make all of your opponent's Pokémon faint. " :"I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. Hey! If you're a Trainer, how about a Triple Battle /Rotation Battle ?" ::No: "I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I have some advice for you. Challenge is the essence of life!" ::Yes: "You've got a good attitude, don't you! I'm a heartbreaker... My name... Charles. I'm always at full throttle." *If the player doesn't have enough Pokémon :"I hate to burst your bubble when you're all fired up, but... In Triple Battles /Rotation Battles , you need three or more Pokémon to battle." *After being defeated :"Sheesh. That's embarrassing. Getting schooled when I was planning to teach. Still, you have potential! You have to understand your Pokémon to win in a Triple Battle /Rotation Battle . If you want to have more Triple Battles /Rotation Battles , go to Pokémon World Tournament!" In the anime Charles appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!. He assumes an alter-ego known as The Mighty Accelguard (Japanese: 快傑ア☆ギルダー A☆Gilder) to fight crime alongside his . With the help of , , , and , they managed to defeat the evil Dr. Ferrara/Cryogonal Man and his henchmen. Charles reappeared briefly in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 with Accelgor. He gave a tour of the Driftveil Market to Ash and his friends. He also told them that the market received its Revival Herbs from Milos Island. Pokémon is Charles's partner when he is in his civilian identity but when he transforms into The Mighty Accelguard he becomes his trusted sidekick. Like all of its species, Accelgor is quick and swift and uses this to its advantage when fighting crime, despite Charles's usual clumsiness. During Cryogonal Man's attempt to rob Cold Storage, Accelgor showed off its abilities and was able to defeat Cryogonal Man's powerful in battle. Accelgor's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=細谷佳正 Yoshimasa Hosoya |da=Michael Hasselflug |en=Dan Green |es_la=Javier Olguín |es_eu=David Hernán |pl=Maksymilian Rogacki |pt_br=Márcio Marconato }} Trivia * Charles's alter-ego Kaiketsu A☆Gilder most likely draws inspiration from , with certain other aspects, like his A☆Gilder Kick attack, from the titular characters of the . * Unlike most bike-riding characters in Pokémon Black and White, Charles does not speed up when the player holds down the B-button. Names Motorcyclist |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Motard |de=Bleifuß |it=Motociclista |ko=폭주족 Pokjujok |es_eu=Motero }} Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Anime characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Characters with alter egos de:Charles es:Charles/Carlos fr:Raphaël it:Charles ja:チャールズ zh:查爾斯